titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrants
Tyrants About The Team A team of super-villains who were gathered together in 2003 by the demonically possessed and recently stolen mask, Myth to enact his 'Death Trap City' plan, a plan which he told his team would be to bring the Titan City to its knees so they could 'have fun' in their various ways, allowing them to segment the city and take it over, and create too many crises for its super heroes to cope with at once. Despite some mishaps, sabotage and expected in-fighting, the plan came to fruition, despite the seeming destruction of Myth at the hands of Blitzkrieg, Myth's chosen host, who was torn off of Blitzkrieg by Bast after Myth dared her. Blitzkrieg had Myth restored by the Reanium, planning to continue the Death Trap City plan, as most of it, Myth stole from Blitzkrieg's mind and the Tyrants carried on under Blitzkrieg's direction. Myth had kept secret his true purpose for the plan, which was the summoning of an Oni army, the sacrifice of which, allowed his ascension to the ultimate demonic form, the Tyrant of Creation. As a result, the Tyrants, two of which who had already turned to the side of good, turned against their former masters, as Blitzkrieg nanite-controlled the Tyrant of Creation to do his bidding. The Tyrant was destroyed after the villains teamed with Team Titan, but Blitzkrieg, caught in one of Tyrants shocwkwaves and flung away, escaped the fight, along with the still loyal Tyrant, Wrench. Otherwise, the team broke up after this. Membership Myth- demonically possessed mask with the ability to possess those who touch it, and control wood and plants. Cut-throat Cain- a sentient velociraptor with a keen intellect, social presence and army of super-powered dinosaurs. After dying, his clone has the ability to use the different powers of his Ultrasaurs and Expendosaur forces. He decides to ally with the heroes after not committing any true crimes under the Tyrants. Bast- an incredibly unpredictable Ethereal with the ability to manipualte the Ethereal for teleportation and summoning and shape-shifting into cats, as well as possesing other cat-like powers. Repeatedly bounced between the roles of hero and villain. Rook- a man who can return from any form of death, and gifted with super-strength by Myth. An incredible fighter as a Knight Templar, possessed of arcane knowledge and advanced technology. Was captured by Team Titan after fighting the Oni army. Wrench- a normal human with an aptitude for technology, a crooked policeman who used stolen super-technology from evidence lockers, originally, until he injected his clothing with Overmind-nanites, and can now create any weapon or armament he can conceive from them. Le Qui- a man who naturally can only be detected by technology, but can assume 'disguises' not using his own true voice or appearance, in order to be seen. He became a triple agent (for Myth, Team Titan and the Mega Heroes), working for Tommy Gunn from Team Titan from early on. Sven Skull-taker- an ageless Viking who can only be harmed when he believes Ragnorok has come, who is stronger with great anger. Allied with Cain after the Tyrants fall. Kaan'Qsst- Vor villain with the power to fuse technology with his body and others. Absorbed some of Blitzkrieg's power into himself and rebelled against him. Bio-Luminal- amphibious creature from the depths of the sea with bio-luminous powers Doctor Fear- ancient terror-causing villain, returned to youth by Myth, in return for his soul. He was accidentally killed in battle with the 1950s Justice Jury. Black Nightmare- Doctor Fear's nightmare manipulating illusionist son Calculator- combat adept precognitive with hyper-accelerated thought speed who is near impossible to strike. Ends up abandoned unconscious in another dimension.